


Drabbles. Drabbles. Drabbles.

by acklesftstyles



Category: One Direction
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, M/M, Many chapters, Multi, Other, Poems, and theres also het, but also not a poem, but not too much het, liam and zayn and niall mostly, not really a fic, not really het for louis or harry sorry, sometimes not even zayn, theres larry, things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4292862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acklesftstyles/pseuds/acklesftstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These could be part of future fics that I write, but they could also just be short AU's that I think of, or they could be just short poems or something like that, that leaves not that much to the imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Maybe it was the slow drag of your lips across my skin after that first night, 

or the soft lips that would curl out the hushed whispers of devotion for me, but whatever it was, Harry, it had hit me harder than your deep green eyes ever have,

through every aching breathe I take in this fucked up world, it made me free. 

And I fell in love with you. I fell so fucking hard for you. I can't breathe but I'm also soaring above the fucking clouds. 

I love you so damn much.

And I know you love me too, and I know it sucks that we can't be together right now, but I love you and I'll be waiting for you when you get back.. Okay bye."


	2. A prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone (maybe me) needs to write this.

AU where Harry is a famous indie artist, who was more into writing and making music, more than he was singing, and he was known for being on almost every famous persons album, co writing or collaborating, and he's just so well known in the industry, but he's actually quite shy and quiet and he can get really really deep, but he's also very much happy and smart and funny as well. He's also very good friends with giant movie stars, like Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie and so on, so he's really well known around the world and such, only for a normal 23 year old. And then Louis is an up and coming movie star, who hasn't quite reached Harry's level of fame, but has reached just meeting the actual Emma Watson for the first time, and she _knew_ his name and said she was happy to finally meet  _him._ So there's that. But like Harrys been kinda lonely the past few years, he's happy with his life, but what's the point in being happy if you have no one to spend it with? Right? And Louis doesn't exactly have the time for a relationship, being always busy with filming and such, but he has always wanted someone to be there for him, when he comes home at the end of the day, and be happy for him, and love him and so on.  
It's not until Louis scores the biggest film contract of a life time, being in the newest saga of *some random movie that's huge* and being the lead character, and having to be able to expand to such a great horizon of new fans, that he finds he gets to work with Harry, who is not only writing for the soundtrack, but is also best friends with his costar, Jennifer Lawrence. ((So yeah if Jennifer is Louis co actress, it's gotta be a big film and major role........)) and they end up spending a lot of time together, Harry teaches Louis the art of writing music, and Louis teaches Harry the art of acting, and soon enough Louis himself is helping with the soundtrack, some lyrics here and there. And Harry /sings/ for Louis. He sings whenever they're together. He sings out the newest music he has been working on, lyrics he's writing. Harry doesn't admit it but Louis is definitely the muse of his newest love song, about souls, and love fiercer than any fire, and being home to each other, it's really lovely. And they don't exact start dating when they have their first kiss; it was more close to 6am than it was 6pm and Harry and Louis has shared a bottle of wine, and they were in the comfort of Harry's apartment, with the moonlight shining in brightly through the windows, and Harry was sitting at the piano when Louis just decided to go for it, and he grabbed Harry by the shoulders and kissed him, and then it all only exceeds from there. They get dinner together, they share sloppy blowjobs and rushed hand jobs. They have a good thing going for them, and it's not until the actual movie premier that, completely undiscussed and with everyone caught off guard, Harry and Louis arrive on the red carpet, hand in hand, grins on their faces and everyone's eyes on them, well Louis. Because he deserves it all. He deserves everything. But he has Harry and Harry has Louis, and that's all they will actually need.  
That night, Harry tells Louis he's in love with him, and Louis makes love to him, on the floor of Harry's apartment, with music sheets scattered all over while laying with nothing but a blanket and the moonlight on their skin.


	4. au please

no for real though like I have this idea where Harry and Louis grew up together and Harry lives just one house away, but they're not neighbours, and like Harry always likes to sneak out to see Louis at obscene hours of the night and Louis likes to drive Harry around at 2am to the ocean / River / lake ect. and it's gotten to the point of Harry having to sneak from his yard to Louis that their neighbour in the middle of them literally makes two separate doors in the fence so Harry doesn't have to spend all that time crawling over the fence, setting off the porch lights and waking the dog with the rattling of the fence. So their neighbour cuts a door in the fence and Harry is so grateful because his mom keeps asking why on earth his shirts are always ripped and his jeans are torn, but their neighbour is just the real MVP in all of this they're heavily rooting on Harry and Louis to someday get married and start living together so they can finally stop cutting across their backyard at 2am. 

i need someone to write this. it's like my idea so credit would be awesome, but idc how you write it but please


End file.
